Eventide
by Shakespeare's Dark Lady
Summary: After an event from the past gets her kicked out of her house, Bella ends up living at Masen Hill Farms where she meets the three siblings, Jasper, Emmett, Edward. Bella thinks Edward is gorgeous, problem is he seems to hate her. Will Bella be able to help Edward fight his demons while dealing with her own at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! For those of you who don't already know, this story is an expansion of my oneshot Hands. It starts several months before Hands took place and will lead up to it, telling Bella and Edward's story. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think, please!

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Even before she was fully conscious she could feel her stomach clench and the acid rise to her throat. She gasped, jumping from her bed in the white underpants and oversized t-shirt she'd slept in, and made a dash for the bathroom. She threw herself to the ground in front of the toilet, automatically grabbing a fist full of her long, brown hair, before beginning to retch and gag. Her body convulsed painfully. When it all stopped she fell back onto the floor, exhausted. She felt numb, her breath was rapid, and a foul flavor saturated her mouth. Her throat burned, and her chest hurt. Her face was deathly pale, and the dark bags beneath her eyes were highly pronounced and nearly painful. She sighed, shoving her hair off of her face, and ran one trembling hand across her clammy forehead. She couldn't believe this was happening.

An older woman appeared in the doorway, wrapped in a dirty, pink satin rode, a cigarette clenched between her pale, thin lips. The room filled with harsh yellow light as she flipped the light switch, making the shaking girl squint and groan, lifting her arms to press the heel of her palms in to her aching eyes.

"What's this Bella, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, Renee, go back to bed."

"Don't tell me what to do. What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing, Mom."

"You been drinking? Huh? Is that it?"

"No, Mom."

"Don't you lie to me."

"I'm not."

"What then?"

Bella sighed again before unsteadily rising to her feet and turning to face her mother.

The woman was in her late forties, thin, and looked washed-out. She stood, staring unblinkingly into Bella's eyes. She took another drag on her cigarette before blowing it out into the girl's face, making her cough.

The girl moved to the sink and began rinsing her mouth out with mouth wash, aware of her mother's watchful gaze. Finishing her task, she proceeded to tie her hair back with a pink rubber band she got from around her wrist.

She once again turned to face her mother.

"Renee," the girl spoke softly after a minute or so of watching her Mother puff away on her cigarette, "do you have to smoke in the house?"

"It's my house, isn't it?"

"Please, Mom."

The woman stood, smoking, surveying as the girl slowly grew paler and slightly green. Once more she fell to the floor, gagging and coughing into the toilet. It was more painful this time, though there was nothing left in her stomach. Silent tears began to leak from the corner of her eyes. When her body quit spasming she quickly reached out to flush the toilet. She then brushed the tears quickly from her flushed cheeks. Grimacing she stood, looking at the accusing eyes of her mother.

"Do you know what I think?"

The girl ignored the woman and went to the sink to rinse her mouth out again. She wetted a washcloth and placed it onto her heated forehead. She looked at her mother through the reflection in the mirror.

The woman repeated her question.

Sighing, the girl turned to face her mother, raising one thin eyebrow in a rude and questioning manner.

"I think you got yourself pregnant. I think you're knocked up and it's making you puke, that's what I think."

The girl blushed slightly and looked away.

"Not right now, Mom, please?"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Please, Renee."

The girl went to move hastily out the door, when her mother's hand shot out to stop her, clenching around the girl's upper arm.

"Don't you walk away from me. I'm right, aren't I?

The girl stayed silent.

"Do you know what else I think, Bella?"

The woman continued, undeterred by the girl's silence.

"I think you're a dirty little slut."

"Don't call me that," the girl whispered, not looking her mother in the eyes.

The woman ignored her.

"Well, you know what else I think? I think that since you're such a slut you should leave my house."

"You don't mean that, Mom."

"Don't I? You're eighteen, so go on, just go."

"Renee-"

"Shut your mouth, Bella, I don't want to hear it. If you're mature enough to get yourself pregnant, then just leave.

"Mom, please, please don't do this."

But it was too late, her pleading words fell onto deaf ears.

"Please, I need your help, Mom, I can't do this on my own. This isn't my fault."

The woman chuckled humorlessly.

"Don't you tell me this wasn't all your fault, Bella, it's too late now. You got yourself into this mess; you can find you way out of it."

The girl could feel her eyes begin to burn with unshed tears as she continued to stare pleadingly at her mother.

"I mean it. Leave."

The woman flicked her cigarette at the girl and left her behind in the tiny bathroom. Tears were streaming down the girl's red cheeks, as she fell once more to the bathroom floor.

At nine that morning Bella stood on the sidewalk facing her High School, thinking. On her right shoulder hung a small duffel bag of her most essential belongings. She'd go back for the rest of her things later. Later, when she knew where she'd be staying for the foreseeable future. The tardy bell had rung fifteen minutes ago, but she hadn't been able to make herself move any closer.

She sighed.

What was the point?

She turned and looked across to the other side of the road. It was October and she shivered in her worn, tan leather jacket. The wind blew harshly around her. Goosebumps were clearly evident through the holes at the knees of her dark wash jeans. She had never felt more alone.

Slowly, she turned to the left. It was a three mile walk to the nearest convenient store, but she had decided it was time. She had nothing better to do, anyhow.

She was most certain it was true, but Bella was sure it would be different somehow if she had valid proof. Held it in her hand. She wasn't sure how or why, but she was sure it would be.

Slowly, she began to walk.

She had a craving for some Skittles, anyway.

Bella stood outside the convenient store, five dollars and thirty-three cents poorer. She popped a red Skittle into her mouth and hummed, her favorite. She was clutching a brown paper bag in her right hand.

She needed to decide what to do next. She needed someone who she could talk to; someone who would listen.

She took a left off main street and watched as the crowded shops and businesses slowly morphed into small, boxy houses, with small unkempt yards, and a few shops. After about ten minutes she stopped in front of a small used book store called _Esme's Books_. She heard the scattered, soft tinkling of bells that hung from the door knob as she entered the shop. She closed the door softly behind her and turned to face all the shelves of books before she stopped walking. She closed her eyes and breathed in the musty smell of old books, instantly she felt herself relax. She loved this place.

"Bella?"

The girl's eyes snapped open and searched for the owner of the voice. Her eyes settled on a petite, middle aged woman, with soft, caramel colored curls.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

The girl continued to look the woman in the eyes before shrugging slightly.

The woman's eyebrows creased.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

Bella hesitated a moment.

"Esme."

"Yes?"

Esme was the owner of the store, and one of the girl's favorite people. Bella had known her since she was five years old and held more respect and love for her than for her own mother.

"I know I'm not supposed to work today, but do you think you could use the extra help?"

She was hoping that Esme would forget about the whole skipping school thing. She didn't feel quite ready to explain anything yet.

The woman was silent, a confused, searching look on her face as she looked at the girl.

After a few minutes she smiled softly.

"Of course."

Bella sighed in relief.

"I just got a new shipment of books this morning, and Mrs. Langley from down the street brought me quite the load of books yesterday afternoon. I was just in the back going through them. It would be wonderful if you could stay out here and man the cash register in case a customer comes, I could get more work done that way."

The girl smiled weakly at Esme before heading over to stand behind the counter. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Esme eyeing the duffle bag she still had strapped over her shoulder. Self-consciously she removed the bag and placed it on the floor behind the counter, before stuffing the paper bag onto one of the shelves. She'd worry about that later.

Once she was settled she looked back up to find Esme still standing, watching her.

She felt herself blush at the attention, before she reached up to fiddle with the end of her hair, looking away from the older woman's scrutinizing gaze. It was a nervous habit of hers. It used to drive Ja-_him_ mad, but that doesn't matter anymore. She felt a slight twinge of pain before shaking her head slightly. Bella dropped her hand before looking back at Esme.

"I have something I need to tell you."

She paused. Esme stayed silent.

"But not yet. Later."

Esme nodded slowly before turning away, heading towards the back of the store again. She stopped before she made it through the door.

"You know where to find me when you're ready."

The girl's weak smile strengthened just a bit as her fingers unconsciously started fiddling with the ends of her hair once more.

The girl looked up when she heard the jingle of bells. It had been a slow morning, which made her happy; she didn't particularly feel like interacting with anyone. She was surprised to see who had just come through the door.

"Alice."

It was a statement, not a question. She glanced at the clock, surprised that it was already three o'clock.

"You weren't at school."

The girl nodded.

Alice smiled.

"That's alright, I knew you were here."

The girl nodded again.

"You have something you need to say."

The girl nodded again. She was used to Alice's weird comments and behaviors. Alice was a small, graceful girl. She had short, inky black hair, startling blue eyes and always wore a smile on her pretty face. She was Bella's best friend.

"Mom's in the back?"

"Yes."

Alice nodded before placing her bright pink backpack on a stool by the door. She hopped up to sit on the counter by where the girl was standing. She looked at the girl expectantly. She didn't say anything, just looked.

"Alice?"

Esme's muffled voice poured from the back.

"In a minute, Mom"

She continued staring calmly at the girl.

Bella fidgeted. Ten minutes passed. She could hear the quiet tick of the second hand from the clock on the wall behind her.

For the first time all day she wished that someone would walk through the door.

She sighed.

She hated when Alice did this.

"Alright."

Alice smiled triumphantly before hopping down off the counter. She waltzed over to the door and flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' before locking it.

She turned back and headed towards the back of the shop.

"Come on then."

Bella started to follow and then stopped. She hesitated before snatching up the brown paper bag from under the counter. She stared down at the seemingly unobtrusive bag in her hands before sighing and following her friend.

Esme was sitting on the floor amidst a sea of books. She was flipping through one book that had seen better days when Bella walked in.

She glanced up at the girl and smiled before placing the book on her lap and gesturing to an empty spot of floor beside her.

After a moment of hesitation Bella sat down.

"Alice went upstairs to grab some Oreos and peanut butter."

At the mention of peanut butter the girl's stomach churned, but she ignored it and stayed quiet.

The girl fiddled nervously with the bag in her hands as she waited for Alice to return.

"Oreos and peanut butter, the perfect way to deal with any problem."

Alice's voice was light and airy, but Bella could hear the undertone of worry it carried.

She looked up as Alice sat down a couple of feet in front of her and Esme.

Before anyone started talking Alice pulled open the tray of Oreos and placed a couple down on a paper towel before unscrewing the peanut butter.

She stuck the knife she brought with her into the jar and withdrew a large clump of extra crunchy peanut butter.

As the smell of it hit Bella she blanched. Throwing a hand over her mouth, she jumped up and stumbled for the bathroom. She barely was able to slam the door shut behind her before she began emptying her already empty stomach into the toilet. Her body quivered and ached even after she was done.

She groaned, running a shaky hand over her mouth.

Why now?

"Bella?" There was a hesitant knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She got up and went slowly over to the sink. She turned the faucet on and began splashing cold water onto her face. There was another knock on the door.

"Just wait, I'll be out in a minute."

After she rinsed her mouth out the best she could, she stood up straight and looked at her self in the mirror. She looked a mess.

She reached over and opened the bathroom door slowly. Alice and Esme were standing just outside of it, worried and waiting.

"Bella, what-"

The girl held up a hand and Esme fell silent.

"I don't feel like having peanut butter right now, Alice. Sorry."

Alice nodded slowly.

The girl walked back over to where she was sitting before and plopped back down on the floor. The others followed.

"Bella."

She nodded and sighed.

Gradually she began to tell about the boy. About Him. About how'd they meet at the carnival that had been in town for a week about five months ago. About the nights he'd come pick her up at the corner of her street. She never let him come get her at her house; she didn't want Renee to know. She told about the scent of him close up, his aftershave, and the feel of his hands. About the nights in the backseat of his car, parked out on a dirt road about five miles north of town where the road stopped and the uninterrupted forest began. How he would roll down the windows and let the cool breeze drift in, bringing with it the smell of the dirt and musty woods. The gentleness he treated her with. Always kind and patient. Always quick to compliment and please. At first. She never let him go all the way. And always afterward, the quiet ride home.

She explained about how he eventually got impatient, his hands more urgent.

Then she briefly went over the last time. The last time he picked her up. About two months ago. How he started out sweet and charming, but then how the night took a turn for the worse. The smell of stale alcohol on his breath and the pain of it when he wouldn't stop.

Then finally, the tension filled ride home. The loneliness and pain she had felt that night. She hadn't seen him again after that.

There was a quick silence where no one moved when she was finished talking. And then Alice crawled slowly over to her friend and wrapped her thin arms around her. She didn't say anything, just sat there.

"Why now?"

Confused, the girl looked blankly over at Esme.

"I'm happy that you told us this happened Bella, but why now? Why not when it happened? Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

Alice let go of the girl and just sat next to her. She too wanted to know the answer to this question.

Bella blushed, looking down.

"I should have, I know that, I should have told."

Bella could feel the tears that she had been suppressing for so long fill up in her eyes.

"I was scared, and awfully embarrassed, but mostly scared."

There was a moment of silence.

"Of what?"

Bella shrugged, and she felt on lone tear fall from her eyes onto the clasped hands in her lap.

"Nothing in particular, just scared."

Alice reached over and took one of Bella's hands in her own.

No one said anything for a long time. They just sat and absorbed what had been said.

"Bella,"

Esme spoke hesitantly, almost changing her mind. She continued with her question when Bella looked up at her, all traces of tears now gone from her tired, brown eyes.

"Bella, who was he?"

"A boy."

"Of course, honey, but whom exactly?"

"He's from another town," the girl said. "You wouldn't know him."

Esme nodded hesitantly.

"But wait," Alive interjected, "What does this have anything to do with you getting sick in the bath-" Alice's eyes got wide. "Oh."

Bella picked up the paper bag once more from the floor beside her. She held it in her hands for a moment before handing it over to Alice. Alice stared at Bella for a couple of seconds before taking it. Slowly, she looked down at the bag in her hands and opened it. She stared blankly into it for a couple of seconds before looking back up to Bella.

"What, does this mean that you don't even know? You haven't checked. Jesus, Bella, this could all be just a false alarm and your already so sure about it?"

Bella shook her head.

"I'm certain, Alice, I just haven't fully checked yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for then?"

Alice took the box out of the bag and flipped it over and read the back.

"You can't be certain, Bella, there's a still a chance."

Bella was sitting on the floor of the small bathroom, her back leaning against the wall. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her head resting on top her knees. She felt numb, empty.

The positive pregnancy test was sitting on the counter by the sink.

Esme and Alice where sitting on either side of the girl.

Esme spoke quietly, putting a hand onto the girl's shoulder..

"Bella, honey, I really think you should tell us who this boy is."

The girl shook her head.

"I don't want to say."

"But-"

The girl lifted her head and looked at Esme.

"It doesn't matter, anyhow. He's not going to want it. He won't claim it. He's not that kind."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not the fathering kind."

"But, that's not fair, Bella." Alice's voice was strained. "He ought to at least take some responsibility."

The girl shook her head again.

They both sighed.

"Bella," Esme stopped talking before tentatively beginning again.

"Bella, have you talked to your mother?"

Bella's head fell back to her knees as she felt herself blush.

"She told me to leave."

"What?"

"She found me sick in the bathroom. She figured out why and then kicked me out."

"Oh, honey."

"You can stay here."

Like always, Alice was certain with her solution to this problem.

Bella just shook her head.

"But, Bella-"

The girl lifted her head up and looked over to Alice.

"No, Alice. I can't intrude on you guys like that. What would Carlisle think? Besides, you guys don't have the room."

"That's stupid-"

"Alice," Esme interrupted her.

"If she doesn't want to stay here we can't force her. Just, Bella, please reconsider. You wouldn't be intruding at all, you know that. And Carlisle would love to have you."

The girl shook her head again.

Esme sighed.

"You'll stay here for tonight."

Bella began to protest, but Esme stopped her.

"Just for tonight, Bella. We'll find you somewhere else to stay, but not tonight."

The girl sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Good, now let's head upstairs, it's time to start dinner. Carlisle will be home any minute now."

They all stood up and headed towards the stairs that lead to the second floor apartment.

When Alice and Bella were in bed that night Alice tried again.

"Bella, would you please consider just staying here?"

"Alice-"

"No, really Bella, just consider it. You're going to be going through a lot in the next couple of months, and you could really use the support of your best friend."

Bella sighed.

"Please, just promise me you'll think about it."

"Fine, Alice. I'll think about it."

Alice could tell she was lying.

They were both silent for a few moments before Alice rolled over onto her side.

"Good night, Bella."

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All! I hope everyone is enjoying the start to this story. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

For the first few minutes before she had fully woken it was easy for Bella to forget everything that had happened the day before. She was able to almost truly believe that she was back in her room, asleep in her mother's house, dreading the moment that her alarm would ring, waking her up for work.

This illusion didn't last long. Before long reality fully set in and she opened her eyes, blinking slowly at the dusty streams of light that leaked out from under the blinds that covered the room's lone window. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the nausea that had plagued her the day before was only a slight niggling in the bottom of her belly. Not nearly enough to make her want or need to leave the warmth of the bed she was lying in. Alice was still sound asleep next to her, snuggling close to Bella's side in the small twin bed, breathing softly and slowly.

Bella glance at the alarm clock next to her on the bedside table, the numbers that glared red at her seemed to mock her. 6:07 they read, explaining to her why her normally early bird friend was still asleep beside her. She sighed, she was by no means ready to wake up and face the obstacles and decisions that this day was sure to hold. She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to get a little more sleep. What felt like at least an hour passed before she gave up and opened her eyes again, groaning when the glowing numbers of the clock revealed that only 12 minutes had actually passed. It would appear she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep.

It was Saturday, the shop wouldn't be open for another three hours but she decided to get out of bed anyway.

She knew it was wishful thinking but she had hoped that if she had any luck she would be the only one awake once she left the room. This would give her time to relax with a book before having to actually start thinking and acknowledging her present situation. Slowly, she eased herself out of bed, trying her hardest to not wake her talkative friend, knowing that the minute Alice was awake she would not have a moment of peace for the rest of the day.

Once out of bed she grabbed the pair of sweatpants that she had left on the floor by the bed and slipped them on. Bella had always had the weird habit of not sleeping with pants on, she found them extremely uncomfortable, the way they would slide up her legs while she slept. She preferred sleeping in shorts or nothing at all over her underwear, as she had the night before.

Quietly she shuffled to the door and eased it open before slipping out into the hallway. She sighed when she noticed that the light in the kitchen was on and that she could hear the shower in Esme and Carlisle's room running; looks like she wasn't going to be having her relaxing morning.

Bella walked over to the bathroom that was right across the hall from Alice's room and slipped in. After using the toilet she walked over to the little sink, turned the tap on and splashed some water on her face before grabbing her toothbrush out of the little plastic cup where she had left it the night before. After she finished brushing her teeth she paused a moment to stare at herself in the small mirror above the sink.

Now what?

"Good morning, Bella."

Esme was in the kitchen when Bella eventually shuffled her way in. She was scrambling some eggs in a pan on the stove while a pot of coffee was brewing near by.

"How are you feeling? Would you like something to eat?"

Bella took a seat at the small dining table and thought for a minute. She was still slightly queasy, but some breakfast sounded good.

"Maybe some toast?"

With out another word Esme took two slices of white bread from a bag on the counter and popped them in to the small toaster next to the coffee pot. Afterwards she stepped back to the stove and turned the gas burner off before moving the frying pan filled with fluffy eggs aside. Bella watched as she reached up into the cupboard to the right of the stove and pulled out four plates. There was already a small plate of bacon sitting on the counter so she filled three plates with some eggs and bacon. Once the toast popped up Esme sashayed her way over to the refrigerator and removed a small tub of butter. She placed the butter, a knife, along with a plate filled with a couple slices of bacon and toast in front of the girl.

"Milk or water?"

"Water, please."

Nodding Esme walked over to the sink and filled a small glass with water from the tap. After depositing the cup on the table next to Bella she walked over to the doorway.

"Carlisle? Alice? I've got your breakfast waiting!"

Esme brought the three plates to the table and set them in front of the three remaining seats. She then went and filled two cups with water and one with milk before taking her seat at the table next to Bella.

A few seconds later Carlisle walked into the room, freshly showered and already dressed in his suit for work. He was the town's lone oncologist at the small local hospital. Because of this he was very busy and very often ended up working seven days a week.

"Good morning, Ladies."

He walked right over to the coffee pot and filled a mug with black coffee before coming and taking the seat next to Esme and across the table from Bella. A second later Alice came waltzing into the room, still in her pajamas, but a large smile on her face. Alice always had a smile on her face.

"Good morning, all."

Everyone murmured their greetings to Alice while she took her seat on Bella's other side. With out another word the four of them took each other's hand and bowed their heads. Carlisle said a quick grace before ending with a quiet Amen, the three others repeating the word just as quietly before they dropped hands and opened their eyes.

Carlisle spoke first.

"Breakfast looks great, Esme, thank you."

Bella spread a bit of butter onto her toast before taking a small bite, hoping that her stomach would behave. She eyed her bacon, wandering if she should take the risk and eat it. When she was halfway through her first piece of toast Esme spoke.

"Did you give some thought to mine and Alice's offer, Bella?"

Startled Bella looked up at her before her eyes slid quickly to Carlisle and then Alice.

"I've already talked to Carlisle, Bella."

Carlisle continued.

"We would love to have you stay here, Bella, while you try and figure out what you would like to do. You know you are like a daughter to us and a sister to Alice, please don't feel like you need to rush off."

Bella sighed.

"Thank you, really, I appreciate this, but I really don't want to take advantage of your generosity."

Alice started to protest but Bella continued talking before she could start.

"However, once the b-."

She stopped talking and took a big breath.

"Once the baby comes I'll need a way to take care of him on my own. I can't stay here, sharing a room with Alice, when that happens."

Esme nodded.

"We understand, Bella, but just for now, as we try to come up with a suitable answer, please know that you are more than welcome. And of course, you'll have a job here as long as you need it."

Bella could feel tears rising slightly in her eyes as she smiled back as Esme.

"Thank you."

Later that afternoon Bella was sitting on a stool behind the counter of the bookshop. Esme had left a few hours before claming she had some errands to run and Alice was in the back sorting through some more books. She was fiddling with the ends of her hair as she daydreamed.

The sound of the bells that alerted her that someone was entering the shop startled her out of her daze. She turned to the front to welcome whoever had entered, but when she saw who it was her smile faltered.

Two girls from Bella's school made their way into the shop, laughing at some inside joke. Neither of them acknowledged Bella's presence, but it was obvious they knew she was there. They wandered through the book stacks for a bit whispering until they stopped about halfway down the one right in Bella's line of sight.

"There's nasty rumor going around town, did you hear?"

Bella had never liked this girl, who'd she'd known almost all her life, and for good reasons. Lauren was a girl in Bella's grade at school with bottle blonde hair and a nasty streak as evil as a viper. She was responsible for almost all the malicious rumors that filled the halls at their high school and never once showed remorse for her actions.

"No I didn't. What is it?"

Jessica, for all intents and purposes, was Lauren's sidekick. She had slightly bushy brown curls that fell to just below her shoulders and a high pitched voice that nearly made Bella cringe whenever she spoke. While not as hateful as Lauren, nor did she have the brain power to think up the schemes that Lauren often came up with, she had no qualms against following the blonde around like a trained seal.

"Well, I heard that Bella Swan got kicked out of her house."

"No!"

"Yeah, her mother kicked her out to the curb when she found her retching in the toilet yesterday morning."

Even though Lauren was talking to Jessica she was staring right at Bella, not even flinching as she spoke the spiteful words.

"But why?"

Lauren huffed and tore her gaze from Bella to glare at her dumb friend.

"She was throwing up, Jess, like morning sickness?"

"Oh! Like she's pregnant!"

Lauren rolled her eyes, but nodded at her friend.

Bella remained standing frozen behind the counter. She badly wanted to duck down and hide behind it, but she knew that she couldn't. If Lauren and Jessica already knew what happened, that would mean that the whole town would know by the next morning, and there would be no hiding it. She just hadn't realized it would have happened so soon.

"Excuse me."

Bella was startled when she suddenly heard Alice's voice and turned to see her standing in the doorway for the backroom, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?"

Lauren sneered at the shorter girl.

"No we're just-"

"Then you need to go."

Alice remained firm; her eyes squinted in a glare at Lauren. She didn't once look away or blink until the other girl gave in.

"Come on Jessica, we don't need to be around these losers, anyway."

Without waiting for a response, Lauren grabbed the other girls hand and dragged her out the door. It wasn't until the door was shut again and the bells quit ringing that Alice dropped her arms and turned to face Bella.

"Well, I guess it wasn't going to stay a secret forever."

She skipped over behind the counter and leaned against it.

"Mom should be home soon, and then we can take a break for lunch. You must be hungry."

Bella nodded her head mutely.

Esme came home just a few minutes later with a large smile on her face.

"I think I've found a solution for you Bella."

Bella was astounded. Already?

"But, before we get into that, let's go have lunch. It's after noon already, and you need to eat, especially after the little breakfast you had."

She then proceeded to put the "Out for Lunch" sign on the door and locked it.

"Come on then. I'm thinking grilled cheese and vegetable soup. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Oh, probably, the only thing that has affected me so far is the peanut butter. Soup sounds amazing."

"Good. You girls take a seat at the table. I'll just whip lunch up and then I'll tell you my exciting news."

Not ten minutes later Esme was setting perfectly toasted sandwiches and a steaming bowl of vegetable soup in front of the two girls.

"Eat up while it's hot."

"Thank you, Esme"

"Yeah, thanks Mom."

The three tucked right into the warm meal, remaining quiet for a few minutes before Alice broke the silence.

"Well, come on, Mom. What's the news you've got for us? Stop keeping us in suspense."

Although Bella never would have said it, she was secretly glad that Alice brought it up as she, too, was dying to know the solution that Esme had come up for what had seemed an impossible situation.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses."

Esme laughed lightly at her impatient daughter. She took a quick sip from her glass of water before beginning.

"So, even though we'd be more than happy for you to stay here with us, I know that's not an option for you. However, I also know that if you go somewhere else it will be hard for you to live off the part-time salary that I am able to provide you with."

Bella nodded. Yes, this is true, that's why she was so at such a loss as to what she could do.

"Therefore, while I was in town today I got to thinking. My three nephews live on a farm just outside of town. They buy and train horses that they then sell, and I've just been out to visit them. They said that they would welcome you to stay with them."

Bella began to protest.

"No wait, just let me finish. You see, they live out there on the farm all by themselves, with no one to cook or maintain their house for them. It's a fairly large home and nearly the whole second floor is empty."

Bella waited for Esme to continue.

"The idea is in exchange for a home and food; you would cook for them as well as keep the house straightened up. They even offered to pay you some money if you agreed to do a few other odd jobs around the property."

She paused to think.

"While you're still fit and able to, that is. So what do you think?"

Esme looked at her expectantly.

Bella stayed silent and tried to process all that Esme just told her. A farm? Three strange men? She wasn't convinced.

"I don't even know these men, Esme, why would they agree to have me come live with them?"

"But I know them, and would I let you go live with men that I didn't fully and completely trust? They're my nephews, I told you."

Bella nodded her head slowly.

"I guess."

"They're really very nice young men, the three of them. And they're out on that farm everyday with no one to help them out or take care of them. I think you would be doing them a favor by agreeing to go stay with them, actually. Not that they would admit to it, of course."

Bella thought for a minute.

"Would I be able to meet them before I made my final decision?"

"Why of course, honey. They told me I could bring you around tomorrow morning to meet them if you wished. How does that sound?"

Bella nodded her head, a bit more confidently this time.

"Alright, tomorrow morning I'll go and meet them. I'll make my decision then."

Esme sighed in relief.

"Oh good, I'm glad you've agreed. Alice will be too, they only live about 45 minutes out of town, so you won't be too far out for us to visit should you decide to go."

"I guess I won't be returning to school now then. That's fine, it's not like it would do much for me at this point."

Bella spoke these words with a sort of steely resolve, though Esme was able to make out the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"You could always get your GED."

Clever Alice always had a solution for everything.

"Yeah, maybe."

That night Alice and Bella were lying in bed together.

"I've only met my cousins a couple of times, but they have all been very nice and polite the few times I have."

Bella stayed silent.

"They're not my real cousins, you know, though Mom likes to call them that."

This caught Bella's attention as she tuned her head slightly to face the other girl.

"Their Mom and mine were best friends growing up, they both went to school here, graduated the same year. Mom tells me that her friend, Elizabeth, meet Edward, their father, right after they graduated. He lived out on the farm that the boys run today. Not long after they meet the got married and Elizabeth moved out to the farm. Mom says that she didn't see them that often after that, them being busy with the farm and all, but that they still kept in touch and Esme became the boys godparents when they were born."

Bella stayed silent as she absorbed all this new information. Suddenly something clicked.

"Alice, where are Elizabeth and Edward now?"

Alice sighed sadly.

"They passed away, about eight years ago. A car accident."

Bella gasped softy.

"That's horrible, but the boys were able to keep the farm?"

"Oh, luckily the oldest boy, Emmett, was twenty and the second one, Jasper, was eighteen so they were able to keep the farm and the youngest boy, Edward, who was fifteen was allowed to stay with them."

Bella thought about all of this for a moment. So this would mean that the oldest boy would now be about twenty-eight, and the youngest twenty-three, only five years older than her. For some reason this made Bella a little apprehensive about meeting them the next day. Would she be okay staying alone with three men so close her own age? Tomorrow she'd find out.

"Bella, stop over thinking things. They're nice boys, and I think it would do you and them well if you went to help them out around the house."

Bella laughed slightly. Alice always knew exactly what to say.

"Good night, then"

"Night"

Alice rolled on to her side, facing away from Bella.

Bella stayed lying on her back, staring up at the dark ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

The next morning, when Bella was getting ready for the day, she found herself taking a little more care in her appearance than she normally would. This was odd, for her, as it was usually Alice who worried about how her hair looked or if her outfit matched, not her. She had taken a shower and took the time to braid her hair back in a neat French braid. Her dark brown hair was long and it hung in soft waves down her back, but sometimes it had a mind of her own. The best way for her to tame it was to just tie it back. At least when she braided it it appeared that she cared a little how it looked.

She had selected the one pair of jeans she owned that didn't have holes in the knees and was wearing a thick dark blue sweater. The sweater had been a gift from Esme and Alice for her birthday the past month. They both claimed that she looked pretty in blue, and for some reason Bella had the urge to look nice. Which was stupid. She didn't even know these men and she was already worried about what they would think of her. She hadn't even decided if she was actually going to stay with them.

No. That was a lie. Sometime over night her mind had unconsciously made the decision that she'd be staying. What choice did she have? She had no where to go, except intrude on Alice and her family. And at least with them she'd be earning her place. Plus, she was secretly pleased that they lived outside of town. After the run in with Jessica and Lauren the day before she was not relishing the idea of needing to spend any more time in this godforsaken town than was necessary.

She sighed. For the first time she wished she owned some form of makeup. Anything other than the worn tube of cherry flavored chapstick that she kept in her pockets. She was still quite pale and slightly green from the bout of morning sickness that had struck her again when she had first woken up.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Lifting her right hand she smoothed it over the top of her braid. Well, this was as good as it was going to get.

"Bella!"

There was a knock on the door. After a second Bella opened it to reveal a smiling and slightly bouncy Alice behind it. She was flawless as always in her dark wash jeans and light pink blouse, a hint of mascara and blush on her pale cheeks.

"You look nice. Are you ready to go? It's a forty-five minute drive and we're supposed to be there before lunch. Esme promised to cook them a meal."

Taking one last look at her reflection in the mirror Bella nodded. She turned off the light ad followed Bella out the door and down the stairs, taking the back seat of Esme's old Honda civic.

Esme looked back at Bella in the rearview mirror and smiled a knowing smile at her.

"Don't worry Bella, all will work out. Trust me."

Bella sighed again and turned her head to stare out the window at the passing scenery. For the first time she wished that she didn't get horrendously carsick when she attempted to read in the car. She's welcome the distraction that a book would give her.

Bella felt her heartbeat quicken when she saw the sign for Masen Hill Farm. It started to pound when Esme finally pulled of into a gravel driveway. The driveway seemed to go on forever before they finally arrived at a large two story farm house painted light blue. There was a large wrap around porch and Bella could see a set of rocking chairs on one side of the porch with a porch swing facing them on the opposite side. It was a beautiful house, and Bella was already imagining herself sitting out on the porch with a cup of tea and a book.

She shook her head. What was she doing? She hadn't even decided if she was going to stay here yet.

"Bella."

Startled, Bella looked up from where she practically had her face pressed up against the car window.

"Are you getting out of the car, or what?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

Alice just laughed lightly.

"Don't worry so much, everything is going to work out just great. Trust me, I know."

Bella just nodded at her friend, even though it didn't feel as if everything was going to be alright, she knew better than to bet against Alice.

Stepping out of the car, Bella quickly fixed her sweater and smoothed down the nonexistent bumps in her hair. She took one long deep breath in a vain attempt to calm her nerves and then followed Alice and Esme up the porch steps.

She was trying her hardest to convince herself that everything would be alright, just like Alice said it would be. She wished she had her confidence.

This wasn't going to be her only option, she could always say no. This thought kept running over and over again in her head. Though, deep down she knew. This was going to be the best solution to her situation, and because of this she really, really hoped that these three strange men were going to like her. That they weren't going to judge her or the situation she was in. She was hoping that maybe they'd even grow to be friends. If Alice and Esme had such good things to say about them, and they were practically family, then Bella shouldn't have a problem, right?

Esme knocked on the front door and Bella found herself holding her breath.

"Coming!"

Bella heard some shuffling and soft swearing coming from the other side of the door.

"Move, you stupid mutt, I'm trying to open the door."

Bella felt her eyes widen slightly. Alice reached over and grabbed her had, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Finally the door swung open and Bella felt herself expel a breath.

Standing in the doorway was the largest man she had ever set eyes upon. He had to be well over six feet, with wide, burly shoulders. He had curly, dark brown hair and bright blues eyes that shined with amusement. He even had a pair of matching dimples on either side of his toothy grin, that were in complete contrast to the muscles that Bella could see under his T-shirt that stretched across his arms.

At the sound of a sharp bark Bella turned to face the animal by his side. The animal was wriggling and huffing and excited and, like his owner he was the largest, and fluffiest, dog she had ever seen.

Oh God, what had she gotten herself into?

"Aunt Esme! Welcome, welcome! We were wondering when you were going to show up. Jasper wouldn't stop whining about how hungry he was, and how he couldn't wait for you to show up to cook that meal you promised us."

From further in the house a new voice ran out.

"Oh shove off, Emmett, you've been the one pacing around the kitchen and whining that you were going to die of starvation!"

"Boys, boys, let's not act like children, shall we. You wouldn't want to scare Bella off before she even set a foot into the house, would you?"

At the mention of her name Bella felt a deep blush creep up her neck and spread out around her cheeks.

"Well, of course not!"

Emmett had to have one to the loudest voices Bella had ever heard, though that shouldn't be a surprise considering his size.

"Come in, come in!"

Emmett pulled the mammoth of a dog aside by his collar and reached out to push open the screen door, allowing the three women to make their way inside to the warm house.

Bella was still standing frozen on the steps, when she felt Alice tug on her hand and drag her along.

She was a bit dazed when she was dragged through a few rooms before they all ended up in a large kitchen. Bella was in awe, she had never seen such a beautiful kitchen in her life. All the appliances were stainless steel, and the countertops marble. The kitchen alone almost made her want to agree to stay. It would be no chore for her to cook meals in here. Realizing she was gawping, she snapped her mouth shut and blushed again.

Alice leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"Aunt Elizabeth loved to cook. When she moved out here she insisted on redoing the whole kitchen. Impressive, isn't it?"

Bella only managed a nod before Esme spoke up.

"So! Let's make some introductions shall we?

"Bella, these are my nephews, Emmett, Jasper and-oh! Where's Edward?"

Emmett, who turned out to be the large, dark-haired man who answered the door, answered her.

"He's out doing some chores. You now how he is, can't sit still for long. He said to give him a holler when y'all arrived."

"Well, anyway, Bella, this is Jaspera and Emmett. Don't let Emmett's size scare you away; he's really just a big softy."

Bella looked at the supposed softy and he gave her another toothy grin and a quick wink. Damn her and her blush, it always gave away her feelings. '_An open book'_ is what her father had called her, her emotions always so clearly played out across her face.

"Emmett is the oldest at twenty-eight, and Jasper is the next in line, he's twenty-six."

Bella turned her gaze from Emmett to Jasper. Even though he was sitting down Bella could tell he was probably almost as tall as his brother. However, he wasn't nearly as bulky. He was by no means scrawny, just more wiry and lanky. He had wavy, dirty blonde hair that fell just below his chin and matching blue eyes to his brother. When their eyes connected he gave her a soft smile. It would appear that while Emmett was loud and boisterous Jasper was more reserved. This helped Bella to relax a bit.

"Boys, this is Bella. She is like a daughter to me and Alice's very best friend. We've known her since she was just a little girl, and she is one of the kindest souls you'll ever meet."

At Esme's words Bella felt her face flame up again. She offered a quick hello to the boys, but beyond that she stayed silent.

"Well, now that the introductions have been made, why don't you children get to know each other while I cook up some lunch?"

"Ah, Aunt Esme, when will you quit calling us boys, we're grown men now."

Even though Emmett was complaining he still had his toothy grin stretched across his cheeks.

"Oh hush, you boys will always be babies to me."

Jasper and Emmett seemed to roll their eyes in unison.

"Now shoo, I need the kitchen. Lunch will never get done if you all keep distracting me."

Emmett and Jasper decided to take Bella outside to give her a tour of their property while Esme and Alice stayed in the kitchen to fix everyone lunch.  
When they stepped outside the screen door and onto the large porch Bella took a large breath. The air smelled so fresh and clean. She liked how soothing it was. Despite being in a new place and meeting new people, people who she might potentially be living with starting tomorrow, Bella felt completely fine for the first time in days.

No anxiety, no nausea or morning sickness. She felt normal. It was great.

Emmet's loud, boisterous voice broke her out of her inner musings.

"Well, come on then," Emmet laughed slightly at her. Bella realized that she had been standing on the porch with her eyes closed for a bit too long.

A subtle pink blush started to creep up her neck and stain her cheeks. Again, really?

Emmett laughed again.

"You ready for a tour, or what?"

Bella quickly nodded her head. "yeah, sorry."

Emmett just shook his head and started to walk away from the house.

A few yards off to the side of the house there was a large chicken coop with a few hens picking in the dirt around it. Next to the chicken coop and almost directly beside the house was a decent sized vegetable garden that had obviously been left neglected. It was overrun by weeds and filled with old rotten vegetables. It appeared too be more of a compost dump than a usable garden.

Emmett saw her looking.

"That was our Mom's garden."

Bella turned her head quickly when she realized that he was talking to her.

"Oh."

"After she died none of us really had the patience or the time to keep it going and it eventually just became overgrown."

With that said Emmett smiled his big, toothy smile and kept walking.

"So, as you can see this is our chicken coop" Emmett continued once they had passed the by the garden and sidled up to the side of the chickens. A few of the hens clucked and ruffled their feathers when they walked up but beside that none of them paid Bella or the brothers any mind.

"We only keep them for eggs and the occasional chicken dinner" Emmett continued after a minute. "I don't think any of us would have the patience to ever keep enough to potentially sell any of them. Chicken can be touchy little things." Emmett chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I suppose, if you decide to stay with us, and if you felt up to it of course, you could take on their upkeep."

Bella's head snapped up to stare at him in alarm.

"Hey now, don't look at me like that, it's not like I'm asking you to milk the cows or shovel manure. All you'd have to do is throw some feed to them twice a day and collect any eggs that you see."

Bella felt her self sigh in relief. Okay, she could do that. She gave a short nod.

Emmett threw another one is big smiles at her and Bella felt herself slowly responding with a small smile of her own.

"So," Emmett's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I guess I should tell you a little about our farm. While we've got some chickens, three cows, and a couple of donkeys, our main business is horses. We've got anywhere from two to seven or eight horses at a time."

Bella nodded her head slowly. What exactly did they do with the horses, she wondered.

Almost as if he could read her mind Emmett continued.

"We buy horses, untrained ones, and train them so they're ready to be sold to riding farms. Sometimes owners will bring us a horse to train if they don't have the time or pacients to do it themselves." Emmett paused for a second before continuing with a large, proud smile on his face.

"We're the best horse trainers in Idaho. People come from far away to buy our horses, since they know they'll be well trained."

Bella found herself smiling slightly at his enthusiasm. She liked Emmett. She'd decided. He seemed really nice and welcoming. Now she only had to talk to the other two and hopefully she'd be able to make a quick decision.

"Anyway," Emmett began as he started to lead her away from the chicken coop and towards the barn. The barn was one of those stereotypical, large, red ones with the slanted roof and white trim. Leading out from behind it was a large fenced in pasture that stretched out farther than she could see. A few yards away she should see three brown colored cows grazing on the grass of the pasture. About a yard from them a small, shaggy donkey was watching them walk closer.

Before heading in to the barn Emmett lead Bella over to the fence near where the cows were standing.

"These are our three cows. The old one with black spots is Maggie, that one over there with the large white spot on her back is Kate, and the smaller one over there is Emily. Emily is Kate's daughter. Maggie is getting pretty up in her years so last year we decided to calve Kate in hopes to get a new cow to eventually take her place."

Emmett turned to look at Bella, watching her response to the cows and what he was saying.

"We got lucky with Emily, she's a real sweetheart." Bella smiled back at him slightly when his grin widened.

"Maybe we'll even be able to get you out here and milking them one day."

Bella felt her blush come back at full force when Emmett winked at her.

Quickly she tried to change the subject.

"What's the donkey's name?"

"Oh, that's Paul. Most ornery son of a bi- ah, sorry." Bella saw Emmett's cheeks pinken slightly as he raised his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Paul's the most ornery sun of a gun as you'll ever meet. He's definitely not the nicest animal you ever met, but we keep him around because he's a hard worker. You'll probably not want to be around him alone until he gets to know you better."

Bella nodded her head.

"Alright, let's head to the barn, shall we? You'll be able to meet the horses that we've got right now and Edward should be in there as well."

Bella couldn't explain why when she heard Emmett mention Edward's name that her heart began to race. She knew Emmett was a good guy, and even though Jasper hadn't said much she could still tell he wasn't mean. What was Edward going to be like? Well, only one way to find out.

Bella took a deep breath and nodded her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello All! Here's another chapter. I really appreciate the reviews I've been getting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

When they walked in to the barn Bella had to cover her mouth to keep herself from gagging. Swirling around her was a cacophony of overpowering smells; hay, dirt, leather, and an overwhelming overtone of manure. She started to take small, shallow breaths to try and avoid breathing to much of it in. She hoped to God that she wouldn't end up vomiting, that would be the worst first impression.

She felt something nudge gently in to her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Jasper smiling gently down at her.

"The smell's pretty strong, isn't it?"

It was the first time Jasper had spoken directly to her and she hesitated for a second before responding.

"Yeah," she slightly gasped out, "a bit."

"Breath through you mouth," he suggested softly with a soft smile, "you'll get used to it after awhile if you stick around."

Bella nodded her head slowly.

If she stuck around? Does that mean he wanted her to? Before Bella could contemplate this thought further, movement up ahead caught her attention.

Bella felt her heart begin to pound even harder and she completely forgot about the stench wafting around her.

Slowly, without meaning to, she felt her hand and her mouth drop slightly.

Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous man Bella had ever laid eyes on.

He was about as tall as Jasper, maybe about 6 feet tall, with tan skin. From what she could see his body was strongly muscled. Not as extreme as Emmett, but a little more than Jasper's more lanky frame. His slightly shaggy auburn hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat as he grunted, picking up a shovel of mud and dumping it in to a bucket.

Bella heard a light chuckle beside her.

"You might want to close your mouth there, honey."

Bella heard Jasper's soft voice say.

Snapping out of her daze Bella closed her mouth and blushed furiously. She couldn't believe her reaction. Since when did she ever act that way around a boy?

Since when had she ever seen a _man_ this gorgeous a voice in her head retorted. Bella shook her head minutely before turning her head to find Emmett when she heard him speak.

"Hey Edward," he yelled out even though Edward wasn't more than 6 feet away from them.

Edward's head snapped up when he realized that he had company. He gave his brother a quick grin before his eyes slid over and landed on Bella. Immediately she saw his smile slip from his face. Confusion and then anger flashed across his face before it went blank.

What was that? Bella asked herself. She must have imagined it. He couldn't be mad at her, what had she done?

Bella felt her blush inflame again when Edward continued to stare at her without blinking. After a few seconds Bella found herself blinking furiously as she quickly ducked her head and lifted her hands up to fiddle with the ends of her hair.

It was a wonder she hadn't fainted with all the blood that kept rushing to her head.

She was startled slightly when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She looked up and met Jasper's friendly gaze. He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before removing his hand.

"Bella," she looked up when she heard Emmett say her name.

"This is Edward, our baby brother," Emmett announced with a large, teasing smile on his face. He had walked over and was no standing next to Edward, his arm around his shoulders.

His very shirtless shoulders. His very shitless, muscular shoulde—Bella shook her head. What was wrong with her?

"Edward," Emmett continued after a pause, "this is the beautiful Bella. She doesn't know it yet, but she's going to come stay with us for a while."

Emmett gave her a wink and Bella felt herself return it with a tentative smile.

Does that mean that they wanted her to stay? They weren't repulsed by the idea that she was seventeen and pregnant? Dropping out of school?

"It's nice to meet you" Bella directed her tentative smile to Edward.

Edward gave a brisk nod before shaking Emmett's arm of his shoulders.

"I've got work to do," he mumbled curtly before starting to turn back to his shoveling.

"Oh, come on, Eddie," Emmett retorted with a grin on his face, "the manure can wait another afternoon, plus Esme and Alice are up at the house cooking us all lunch, don't you want to go say hi?"

At the mention of Esme and Alice's names Bella saw Edward's face relax. A small smile started to pull at his lips.

Bella's heart started to quicken again. Why was she reacting to him this way? Sure he was gorgeous, but from what she could tell he didn't seem to like her very much.

"Yeah," Edward said to Emmett, "I'll be up in a bit once I've cleaned up."

"Okay, we've still got to introduce Bella to the horses, but we'll meet you up there," Emmett responded.

At the mention of Bella's name, Edward turned his head to stare at her again. Bella watched as Edward's small smile slipped off his face and was replaced by a scowl. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. The message was loud and clear, Edward did not like her. At all.

Jasper placed his hand gently on the small of her back.

"Come on," he spoke softly, "let's go meet our current horses."

Bella allowed Jasper to lead her away from Edward and further in to the barn. Her mind was racing with questions. Why doesn't Edward like her? Why did he treat her that way? Jasper and Emmett didn't seem to have a problem with her, so why did he? Could she move in with these men, if one of them so obviously didn't want her around?

"Look Bella," Jasper's quiet voice pulled her from her inner monologue, "don't worry about Edward. He's got some problems from his past that keeps him from warming up to new people. He's really a nice guy and if you give us, give him a chance, I promise that he'll warm up to you."

Bella gave a slow nod of her head. Okay, so he had a problem with strangers. She could understand that. Edward and his older brothers have been alone for so long it must be a shock for him to have some strange girl, let alone a pregnant one, show up about ready to move in. That shouldn't keep her from wanting to move in, though, right? Like Jasper said, once Edward got to know her he would warm up to her. It would just take some time. And Lord knows she's got plenty of that.

Bella gave Jasper a smile.

"Yeah, okay, I understand. Thanks Jasper."

Jasper smiled back at her and nodded.

"Alright, well why don't I introduce you to our newest horse."

Bella had been so busy thinking that she hadn't noticed that they had stopped walking in from of a stall. A stall occupied by a large, chestnut colored horse with scattered white splotches.

"This is Eliot. We've only had him for about a week. He belongs to a rich family up north that bought him for their thirteen-year-old daughter. They want him trained before she receives him. Shouldn't be hard, he's pretty tame already."

The horse in question snuffed and stuck his nose our the stall window. Bella stumbled back a bit when all of a sudden there was a large horse nose in her face.

She almost fell when she felt two large hands on her shoulders.

"Whoa there," Emmett's loud voice sounded from behind her, startling her even further.

"No need to be afraid of Eliot here, he's a sweetie."

Bella nodded her head.

"I'll take your word for it," she toned softly.

A large neighing noise came from the next stall down. Startled Bella spun around to face the stall.

"Now Finn," Emmett explained, "you need to watch out for."

Bella tentatively walked up to the stall that housed Finn. Finn was a large, even larger than Eliot, horse with a dark brown coat.

Finn was up at the front of his stall, pawing lightly at the ground and huffing at his visitors. Bella was astounded at how wild his eyes looked.

"We got Finn about a month ago," Emmett explained, "you wouldn't believe it but he's actually mellowed out some. We used to have to keep him out in the pasture because he'd keep ramming himself against the door in here, trying to get out."

Bella nodded, amazed at this information. This is tame?

"Where'd he come from?" Bella asked.

"Finn had been abused by his past owners," Emmett responded, "it was reported and we were asked to take him, to try and calm him down enough to give him to a riding facility."

Bella felt herself grow sad at the news that Finn had been abused. Even though he was a very large, and rather scary animal that did not mean that she was okay with that sort of treatment. She was glad that Emmett and his brothers had helped rescue him. Emmett and Jasper seemed to have the right personalities to help Finn.

Any maybe help her too?

Bella shook her head. What was she thinking, she was moving here to have a place to live and help out around the house, not to be their newest project.

Coming out of her thoughts Bella turned her head away from Finn and gave Emmett a small smile.

"Are these all your horses?"

"No," Emmett grinned, "we've got two more." Emmett led her down two stalls before stopping in front of a smaller gray horse.

"This," Emmett introduced, "is Molly. She's a sweetheart" Molly, while still a decent sized horse was small compared to Finn. Also, unlike Finn, Molly had a very gentle air about her.

"We've had her forever," Emmett continued, "Our father bought her when I was five. My Dad wanted to start teaching me to ride, but my Mother refused to let him teach me on any of the horses he was training, so along came Molly."

Bella smiled. What a great memory.

"You can pet her if you'd like," Jasper softly spoke.

Bella had almost forgotten that the blonde brother was with them.

She looked over at Jasper, slightly alarmed before turning to face Molly again.

Molly was right up at the stall window. She was looking at Bella with kind, gentle eyes. Bella let out a large breath. If she was going to live here she needed to get to know everyone, even the animals, right? Plus Emmett said she was a sweetheart. If she was made for children to ride, she wouldn't care if Bella just pet her a little, right?

Bella glanced back at Jasper, "where should I per her?"

"Just pet her snout," Bella glanced back at Molly, so close to her mouth?

"Don't worry," Jasper continued, "she won't bite or anything."

Bella took in a deep breath and held it. Tentatively she reached her hand, slowly extending it towards the gray horse.

Molly stayed perfectly still, allowing Bella to touch her. Once Bella's fingertips made contact with Molly's long, velvety nose, Bella expelled her breath. Molly bumped her head up slightly, as if to tell Bella not to be afraid. Bella let her hand go down flat on to the horses nose and slowly began to lightly stroke. Bella was amazed at how soft and warm the horse was. Molly was looking Bella in the eyes, and Bella could have sworn her eyes her smiling. Slowly, Bella felt herself smile back.

After a minute, Bella forgot why she was even scared, Molly was a sweetheart, just as Emmett said.

Bella didn't remove her hand from Molly's snout, even as Emmett explained about heir last horse.

"We've got one more horse, Leah, whose out in the pasture. She's a little finicky when it comes to meeting new people, but once she's been around you she'll warm up to you."

Bella smiled at the similarities between the description of Edward she had received from Jasper and Emmett's description of Leah. It looks like she was going to have two hearts to win over.

"Alright," Emmett proclaimed after a few more minutes of Bella and Molly bonding time.

"Time to head up to the house, I'm sure Esme and Alice are wondering where we are."

Bella felt herself grow sad that she was going to have to leave Molly. She had already grown an attachment for the sweet, old horse.

"Don't worry, Bella," Jasper softly spoke at her side, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, "you can come visit Molly anytime you'd like."

Bella turned her head and smiled gratefully at Jasper.

After a second she patted Molly's nose one more time before whispering a quiet,

"See you soon, Molly" to the old gray horse. Once she'd removed her hand Molly gave out a soft neigh and nodded her head.

Bella's smile turned in to a grin before she turned and followed Emmett and Jasper out of the barn.

When the past the stall that Edward had been working in, Bella felt herself grow slightly disappointed that he had already left. Why? Why was she feeling this way. Taking a deep breath Bella shook her head at herself and walked back out to the fresh air.

Once the stepped back out in to the sunlight, Bella gulped in a large breath. She had almost forgotten how horrible the smell was in the barn between meeting Edward and bonding with Molly. But now, being back in the fresh air, Bella felt like she could properly breathe again.

When they arrived back at the house, Alice and Esme were waiting for them out on the porch.

"There you are," Esme exclaimed, a slight reprimanding frown on her face, though her eyes were all smiles.

"It's about time," Edward is already halfway done with his lunch."

"What?" Emmett cried, "you let him start without us? What if he eats it all?" Emmett seemed genuinely alarmed, putting an amused smile on to Bella's face.

"Oh, don't worry, Emmett," Alice chimed, "We've saved a plate for you."

Shaking his head, Emmett passed Esme and Alice on the porch, and all but ran towards the kitchen.

Chuckling slightly, Jasper followed behind him.

Once they both were inside and the door had been closed again Alice ran down the porch steps to meet with Bella. She grabbed her hand and started to lead her toward the porch swing,

"So," Alice asked impatiently, "how'd it go?"

"Alice," Esme lightly scolded, "let Bella come in and rest a bit, have a little lunch, before you start bombarding her with questions."

"But Mom-"

"No buts, Mary Alice," Esme retorted, "Bella needs to eat."

With a large, resigned sigh Slice nodded her head.

Changing her direction, Alice tugged Bella behind her and in to the house.

After lunch the brother's insisted on cleaning up while Bella, Alice, and Esme got ready to head out.

"It was really nice meeting you, Bella" Jasper smiled softly at her.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, "we really hope that you'll decide to come stay here, "I think you'd have a lot of fun here."

Bella tried not to notice that Edward stayed silent.

"Thank you so much for the offer," Bella responded, a genuine smile on her face.

"I had a lot of fun today, and I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow morning."

With that Alice and Esme hugged the brother's good bye and they headed back out towards Esme's Honda.

They were all silent until they got in the car and Alice all but burst.

"So?" she was bouncing slightly in her seat, "tell me, how'd it go?

Bella sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update! I just started my last semester ever as an undergraduate, and I've been swamped with class and work! I have not forgotten about this story and I'll try and keep updating as quickly as I am able. Just don't expect new chapters every week, but I promise to never let it go this long! Sorry again!

Here's the new chapter. Not a lot of drama happens here, but it is an important chapter! Let me know what you think!

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

Bella's mind was racing.  
_So?  
_She wasn't quite sure how to answer Alice yet. It had been a pretty overwhelming afternoon and she needed time to wrap her head around everything that had happened that day before she made any sort of decision.

Did she like Jasper and Emmett? Yes, she was pretty sure that she liked them well enough. Even though Emmett was very loud and boisterous he seemed very laid back and nice. Jasper was much more calm and quiet, but the few times that he had talked with Bella he appeared to be very caring and observant.

Yes, Bella really did like the two eldest brothers.

But Edward?

Bella sighed. _She _had nothing against Edward.

Forgetting that fact that he was completely gorgeous, no matter how she tried to tell herself otherwise, the boy seemed to loathe her. She hadn't done anything personally to offend him. At least she didn't think she had. But she couldn't forget the blank look on his face when he was introduced to her or the way he completely ignored her during lunch.

So what was it? Was it simply the fact that she was a stranger, like Jasper seemed to imply? Or was it more?

Was it because she was pregnant? Did he think she was disgusting? Or the most important question, could Edward's apparent anger towards her keep her from agreeing to stay on the farm with Emmett and Jasper?

She wasn't sure.  
"Bella," Alice pulled her from her rambling thoughts, "I'm dying here. How did it go when you went out with Emmett and Jasper? What did you think about the farm? The boys? Do you think you are going to go stay with them?"

"Um-" Bella hesitated.

"Calm down, Alice," Esme calmly reprimanded, "one question at a time. We only just left the farm; give Bella some time to process everything. This is an important decision for Bella and she needs to make sure that she makes the choice that she wants, not the one that we want."

Bella saw Esme's eyes smiling at her through the rearview mirror.

She gave a relieved smile back. Alice could be a bit much at times and Bella was usually too shy to get her to calm down and back off a little. She was happy that Esme seemed to understand that she was a bit overwhelmed with the whole situation.

"Aw come on," Alice sighed. Bella could almost hear Alice roll her eyes at her mother.

"Give me something," Alice continued. She turned around in her seat and faced Bella with a pleading look on her face.

"I'm not looking for an answer right now," she said, "but can you at least tell me the basics of how the tour went? Mom made me stay inside and help her with lunch even though I begged her to let me go with you guys on the tour. Something about let Bella get a personal introduction without my interference." Alice added exaggerated air quotes on the last couple of words and scrunched her nose up in annoyance.

Bella giggled slightly.

"It's alright, Alice," Bella answered lightly. "Your Mom was right. I think if you had been there you might have interfered with my opinion and I might have ended up talking to you instead of Emmett and Jasper."

Alive rolled her eyes before grinning at Bella.

"Um, the tour went well. I met all the animals" Bella continued.

"Yeah?" Alice was bouncing slightly in her seat. "I love the chickens! They're so funny! They've got so much attitude!"

Bella laughed lightly.

"Yeah, they seemed to have a lot of attitude."  
Bella paused for a moment.

"Um, Emmett said that if I wanted I could take over the duties of caring for them, uh, if I decided to stay with them that is." Bella stuttered slightly over her words.  
Even though she didn't really want to admit it, she really wanted to take on the responsibility of caring for the crazy chickens.

Was that a sign?

Should she agree to go live the boys? Despite Edward's problem with her?

Bella heaved another sigh.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" exclaimed Alice.

Bella gave Alive a smile but didn't respond.

Alice, catching on to the fact that Bella didn't have any more answers to any of her questions, turned back around in her seat. She started rambling on to her mother about a science test that she had had the week before.

Bella felt a twang in her heat. She had taken that exact same test. Only, unlike Alice, it didn't matter if she had done poorly on it or not. She would never know what grade she received on it and it didn't matter either way.

Bella wasn't going back to school.

She was going to have to drop out. Especially if she moved to the farm.

The boys lived too far out for her to drive to school each morning, even if she did have a car. Not to mention that once the baby came she would be too busy to keep attending class.

Bella realized that she'd have to go and formally withdrawal sometime this coming week.

A tear fell slowly down her cheek and she quickly swiped it away before Alice or Esme noticed. She took a deep, shuddering breath and pushed back her emotions.

Dropping out of school was the only thing that truly made her hate the situation she was in. Unlike many other teenagers her age, Bella actually enjoyed school. She was looking forward to graduating in May.

Bella shut her eyes and heaved another sigh.

She couldn't let this get to her. She had made the decision to keep the baby and she knew it was the right one.

She needed to focus on the problem at hand.

Was she going to go live with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward out at Masen farm or not? She knew that she couldn't impose on Carlisle and Esme for too much longer. If she moved out to the farm, she would at least be able to work for her keep.

* * *

When they arrived back at the bookstore Bella told Alice and Esme that she was going to go up and take a shower before dinner.

While Bella waited for the shower water to heat up she took her time looking at herself in the mirror and thinking. She knew that Alice and Esme would expect her to talk to them more at dinner, and she needed to think. To make a decision.  
Bella reached down and pulled her t-shirt off.  
She turned sideways and expected her stomach.

It was still flat, not that that surprised her. She was around two months pregnant now. That meant that she had about two or three months before her stomach would start to show. Two or three months before those that hadn't already heard the gossip from Lauren and Jessica found out she was pregnant. Bella could feel her heart start the pound at the idea of the whole town knowing that she was pregnant. People would start asking questions. They'd want to know who the father was.

What is _he _found out she was pregnant? What if he came back and tried to approach her?

Bella shuddered.

No, that couldn't happen.

She hadn't seen the man who had put her in this position since that night two months ago and she hoped to never see him again. But, if she stayed in town and everyone found out, how would he not hear about it?  
Unless she left.

Unless she decided to go stay at the farm.

What was keeping her here?

Her Mother clearly wanted nothing to do with her or her pregnancy. She was no longer attending school. The only thing tying her to this small town was Alice, Esme, and Carlisle, but even if she moved out to Masen Farm, that didn't mean she'd never be able to visit them, right?

She really did like Jasper and Emmett, and although Edward didn't seem to like her he hadn't been mean to her, so she didn't see why that should keep her from agreeing to live with them.

It was a big decision, and a very radical change in her life, but at this point what wasn't going to be a big change? She was going to be a teenaged mother in a little less than seven months' time.

She sighed.

With a slight shock Bella realized that she could no longer see her reflection in the mirror. While she had been absorbed in her thoughts the room and filled up with steam and fogged up the mirror.

Bella quickly finished striping out of the rest of her clothing before turning and hoping in to the hot shower.  
As the hot spray poured on to her shoulders and ran down her back Bella felt her tense muscles start to relax. Nothing was able to calm her nerves and help clear her mind like a hot shower could.  
She quickly began to shampoo her hair as she knew that Esme would be calling her soon for dinner. She continued to run through the pros and cons of moving to the Masen Farm.

As she was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair Bella had made her decision.

She just hoped that it was the right one. Not just for her, but for her soon to be baby as well.

* * *

Bella got changed into her pajamas after she got out of the shower and headed to the kitchen. She walked into the room just as Esme was placing dinner on the table.

"Oh Bella," Esme smiled, "you came just in time. I was just going to send Alice to go get you. Sit, it's time to eat."

Bella smiled back at Esme and sat down next to Alice at the table. Carlisle was already sitting there and after Bella took a sip of her juice he addressed her.  
"So Bella," Carlisle spoke with a kind smile on his face, "how was your day?"

Bella placed her glass back on the table before answering him.

"It was good. We went to visit the Masen Farm."

"Yes, that's right," Carlisle replied, "Esme told me that you all would be heading up there today. Now, how did that go? I trust Esme's nephews treated you well?"

Esme passed her large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs and Bella served herself a portion before replying.

"Oh, yes," Bella spoke, "Emmett and Jasper were very nice. They gave me a tour of the farm and I got to meet all the animals. It was very beautiful and I especially liked the horses."

"And Edward? Wasn't he there?"

Bella felt a blush begin to blaze across her cheeks. She ducked her head down, pretending to focus on choosing which piece of garlic bread to take from the basket Esme had just handed her. She quickly selected one and passed the basket along.

"Uh, yes," the stumbled out her reply, "He was working when we got there, but he was able to have lunch with us."

Carlisle seemed to accept this to mean that her meeting with Edward went well.

"That's good, and have you given any more thought to whether or not you would like to stay with them? You need to know that there is no pressure," Carlisle assured her, "we'd still be more than happy to have you stay here."

"Carlisle," Esme spoke, "let the poor girl eat. You've been pestering her with questions and she hasn't even been able to take a bite of her dinner."

Carlisle chuckled and gave his wife a wink.

"Of course, I'm sorry Bella."

"It's fine" Bella blushed again.

"Um, actually," she was fiddling nervously with the paper napkin that she had sitting on her lap. "I've made a decision."

"Really!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in her seat. "Well? What is it?"

"Calm down Alice," Esme reprimanded her hyper daughter.

"Yes," Bella responded to Alice, a smile on her face, "I've decided that I would like to go stay at the farm."

Alice squealed and pulled Bella in to her a hug.

"That's great, Bella," Carlisle smiled at her from across the table.

Esme leaned over from Bella's other side and pulled her in for a hug as well. As she hugged her she whispered into her ear, "we're going to miss you, but I think you made the right decision."  
Bella squeezed Esme back.

It was great to hear that coming from the women she considered to be more of a mom to her than her own mother. It felt reassuring.

After everyone was finished eating Bella addressed the table again.

"I just want to let you guys know that I really appreciate everything you have done for me. I don't know what I would have done without your help and I am going to miss you when I've gone."

Alice leaned over after Bella's declaration and pulled her in for another hard hug.

"O Bella," Esme exclaimed, her eyes glassy with unshed tears, "we all love you very much, and you don't need to thank us for our help. We are going to miss you while you are living on the farm, but remember, we are only a call or a forty-five minute drive away if you ever need to talk."

"And we'll come visit," Alice declared resolutely, "whenever we have the chance."

Bella smiled at Esme and Alice with a silent thank you.

She was going to miss them terribly, but they were both right. She wasn't moving too far away and she could call them if she needed to talk.  
She was making the right decision. She was almost positive.


End file.
